


Post mission Cuddles

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this instead of doing work, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Scott Tracy
Kudos: 1





	Post mission Cuddles

"Come on, do you want to watch a film or something?" Scott smiled tiredly, a sleepy Alan clung to his arm.

"Okay.." Scott smiled and carried the blonde to his bedroom. Alan opened the door for him and was set down on the bed.

Scott closed the door again and laid down next to Al.

"Come'ere," Scott smiled and let Alan lay ontop of him, much preferring that than laying on Scott's plush bed.

Scott hugged him back, smiling to himself as he heard soft snores in his ear, turning the TV back off and gave Alan a soft forehead kiss.

"I love you Allie," Scott smiled tiredly, Alan yawned.

"I love you too," he mumbled. Scott smiled and closed his eyes, unintentionally falling asleep.

He woke up a few minutes later, a little cold from how late it was and from being without his blanket. Alan snuggled closer to him, as if sensing he was cold.

"I hope you don't hate blankets as much as you do beds," Scott sighed and pulled his over both of them, rolling them both onto his side to hug Alan better.

When they awoke in the morning, neither of them wanted to move until they had to, for rescues mostly.

They laid there peacefully, as close as humanly possible, showering eachother with soft kisses while a film played in the background.

The two cuddled in Scott's plush bed most of the day, of course, they had to leave when they had rescues, thankfully they didn't have many, they really didn't want to leave.

"Scotty?" Alan mumbled tiredly looking up at him, Scott hummed in reply, hand playing with the blondes soft hair.

"I love you.." Scott smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."


End file.
